projectlokifandomcom-20200214-history
Attributes
Strength (ST) ±10 points/level Strength measures physical power and bulk. It is crucial if you are a warrior in a primitive world, as high ST lets you dish out and absorb more damage in hand-to-hand combat. Any adventurer will find ST useful for lifting and throwing things, moving quickly with a load, etc. ST directly determines Basic Lift, basic damage , and Hit Points, and affects your character’s Build. Lifting capacity is proportional to the square of ST. Compared to the average human adult (ST 10 – 10x10 = 100), ST 14 is about twice as strong (14x14 = 196), ST 17 is roughly three times as strong (17x17 = 289), and ST 20 is four times as strong (20x20 = 400 = 4x100). Likewise, ST 7 is about half as strong (7x7 = 49), ST 6 is approximately 1/3 as strong (6x6 = 36), and ST 5 is only 1/4 as strong (5x5 = 25 = 100/4). Strength is more “open-ended” than other attributes; scores greater than 20 are common among beings such as large animals, fantasy monsters, and robots. Even a human could have a ST over 20 – record-setting weightlifters can be very strong! Damage Your ST determines how much damage you do in unarmed combat or with a melee weapon. Two types of damage derive from ST: Thrusting damage (abbreviated “thrust” or “thr”) is your basic damage with a punch, kick, or bite, or an attack with a thrusting weapon such as a spear or a rapier. Swinging damage (abbreviated “swing” or “sw”) is your basic damage with a swung weapon, such as an axe, club, or sword – anything that acts as a lever to multiply your ST. Consult the Damage Table for your basic damage. This is given in “dice+adds” format. Note that specific attack forms and weapons can modify this! Add 1d to both thrust and swing damage per full 10 points of ST above 100. Consult your GM for damage with higher levels of ST. Basic Lift (BL) Basic Lift is the maximum weight you can lift over your head with one hand in one second. It is equal to (STxST)/5 lbs. If BL is 10 lbs. or more, round to the nearest whole number; e.g., 16.2 lbs. becomes 16 lbs. The average human has ST 10 and a BL of 20 lbs. Doubling the time lets you lift 2xBL overhead in one hand. Quadrupling the time, and using two hands, you can lift 8xBL overhead. The amount of equipment you can carry – armor, backpacks, weapons, etc. – is derived from BL. For more on this, as well as a ST-to-BL table, see Encumbrance and Move. Hit Points (HP) ±2 points per ±1 HP Hit Points represent your body’s ability to sustain injury. By default, you have HP equal to your ST. For instance, ST 10 gives 10 HP. You can increase HP at the cost of 2 points per HP, or reduce HP for -2 points per HP. HP cannot naturally vary by more than ±30% of ST; e.g., a ST 10 character could have between 7 and 13 HP. Nonhumans and supers are not subject to this limit. You can temporarily lose HP to physical attacks (such as swords), energy attacks (such as lasers), supernatural attacks, disease, poison, hazards, and anything else that can injure or kill. You can also “burn” HP to power magic. If you lose enough HP, you will eventually fall unconscious; if you lose too many HP, you will die. Lost HP do not reduce ST, despite being based on ST. Injury is often compared to a multiple of your HP; e.g., “2xHP” or “HP/2.” Where this is the case, use your basic HP score in the formula, not your current HP total. Dexterity (DX) ±20 points/level Dexterity measures a combination of agility, coordination, and fine motor ability. It controls your basic ability at most athletic, fighting, and vehicle-operation skills, and at craft skills that call for a delicate touch. DX also helps determine Basic Speed (a measure of reaction time) and Basic Move (how fast you run). Intelligence (IQ) ±20 points/level Intelligence broadly measures brainpower, including creativity, intuition, memory, perception, reason, sanity, and willpower. It rules your basic ability with all “mental” skills – sciences, social interaction, magic, etc. Any wizard, scientist, or gadgeteer needs a high IQ first of all. The secondary characteristics of Will and Perception are based on IQ. Will ±5 points per ±1 Will Will measures your ability to withstand psychological stress (brainwashing, fear, hypnotism, interrogation, seduction, torture, etc.) and your resistance to supernatural attacks (magic, psionics, etc.). By default, Will is equal to IQ. You can increase it at the cost of 5 points per +1, or reduce it for -5 points per -1. You cannot raise Will past 20, or lower it by more than 4. Note that Will does not represent physical resistance – buy HT for that! Perception (PER) ±5 points per ±1 Per Perception represents your general alertness. The GM makes a “Sense roll” against your Per to determine whether you notice something. By default, Per equals IQ, but you can increase it for 5 points per +1, or reduce it for -5 points per -1. You cannot raise Per past 20, or lower it by more than 4. Perception rolls are one sort of roll that's rarely made by the player. Health (HT) ±10 points/level Health measures energy and vitality. It represents stamina, resistance (to poison, disease, radiation, etc.), and basic “grit.” A high HT is good for anyone– but it is vital for low-tech warriors. HT determines Fatigue Points, and helps determine Basic Speed and Basic Move. Fatigue Points (FP, Energy) ±3 points per ±1 FP Fatigue Points represent your body’s “energy supply.” By default, you have FP equal to your HT. For instance, HT 10 gives 10 FP. You can increase FP at the cost of 3 points per FP, or reduce FP for -3 points per FP. FP cannot vary by more than ±30% of HT; e.g., a HT 10 character could have between 7 and 13 FP. Nonhumans and supers are not subject to this limit. Also, while HT is usually limited to 20, there is no such limit on FP. You burn FP gradually during strenuous activity. Disease, heat, hunger, missed sleep, and the like can also sap FP. You can deliberately “spend” FP to fuel extra effort (see p. 356) and supernatural powers (e.g., magic spells). As well, some attacks cause FP damage instead of or in addition to HP damage. If you lose enough FP, you will slow down or fall unconscious – and if you lose too many, you risk death from overexertion! Lost FP do not reduce HT, despite being based on HT. Fatigue is often compared to some multiple of your FP; e.g., “2xFP” or “FP/2.” Where this is the case, use your basic FP score in the formula, not your current FP total. Secondary Attributes Basic Speed ±5 points per ±0.25 Speed Your Basic Speed is a measure of your reflexes and general physical quickness. It helps determine your running speed, your chance of dodging an attack, and the order in which you act in combat (a high Basic Speed will let you “out-react” your foes). To calculate Basic Speed, add your HT and DX together, and then divide the total by 4. Do not round it off. A 5.25 is better than a 5! You can increase Basic Speed for 5 points per +0.25, or reduce it for -5 points per -0.25. In a realistic campaign, the GM should not allow characters to alter Basic Speed by more than 2.00 either way. Nonhumans and supers are not subject to this limit. Dodge Your Dodge defense (see Dodging) equals Basic Speed +3, dropping all fractions. For instance, if your Basic Speed is 5.25, your Dodge is 8. You must roll under your Dodge on 3d to duck or sidestep an attack. Your dodge is modified by your encumbrance level. Basic Move ±5 points per ±1 yard/second Your Basic Move is your ground speed in yards per second. This is how fast you can run – or roll, slither, etc. – without encumbrance (although you can go a little faster if you “sprint” in a straight line). Basic Move starts out equal to Basic Speed, less any fractions; e.g., Basic Speed 5.75 gives Basic Move 5. An average person has Basic Move 5; therefore, he can run about 5 yards per second if unencumbered. You can increase Basic Move for 5 points per yard/second or reduce it for -5 points per yard/second. For normal humans, training or a sleek build can justify up to 3 yards/second of increased Basic Move, while disability or poor fitness can explain up to 3 yards/second of reduced Basic Move. Your total movement is modified by your encumbrance. Encumbrance No Encumbrance (0): Weight up to Basic Lift. Move = Basic Move. Full Dodge. Light Encumbrance (1): Weight up to 2xBL. Move = Basic Move x 0.8. Dodge -1. Medium Encumbrance (2): Weight up to 3xBL. Move = Basic Move x 0.6. Dodge -2. Heavy Encumbrance (3): Weight up to 6xBL. Move = Basic Move x 0.4. Dodge -3. Extra-Heavy Encumbrance (4): Weight up to 10xBL. Move = Basic Move x 0.2. Dodge -4. Drop all fractions. Encumbrance can never reduce Move or Dodge below 1. Note that these levels are numbered from 0 to 4. When a rule tells you to add or subtract your encumbrance level from a die roll, this is the number to use. For instance, encumbrance gives a penalty to Climbing, Stealth, and Swimming skills. Category:Character Creation